


Slight Empty Nesting Syndrome

by Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mentioned Other Fandom, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Not Beta Read, Parental McDanno, Please read notes, Protective Steve McGarrett, Worried Danny "Danno" Williams, Worried Steve McGarrett, mentioned Derek Hale - Freeform, mentioned sterek - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale
Summary: Danny listens to Steve discuss his worries about the troubles Stiles will be facing back in Beacon Hils without them.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Slight Empty Nesting Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Island Misadventures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18757690) by [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/pseuds/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale). 



> This story is based on my story "Island Misadventures" which is linked above in the inspired section. As I work on the next chapter story of this verse, these are one-chapter stories that act as stepping stones and give insight into the thoughts and feelings of some of the characters given then events of "Island Misadventures"

“You _do_ realize you can work on some reports while you wait for Stiles to call or text, right?” 

Steve jumped a bit when he heard Danny’s voice before giving his boyfriend a sheepish grin. But it fell quickly. He could never keep a secret from Danny, not for long anyway, and even less since they began to date. “We should have gone with him.”

Danny took a seat across from Steve and rolled his eyes a bit but offered his boyfriend an endearing smile. “He had to go, Steve. And it’s not forever.” 

“I’m not saying he shouldn’t have gone, I’m saying we should have gone _too_! What if he needs us?”

“Then he’ll call,” Danny answered him. 

Steve wanted to believe that, but his worry wouldn’t let him. Not that he didn’t trust Stiles, but he understood the sort of man Stiles was. This past chaotic ordeal was proof of it. He would do his best to keep the team from also being in harm’s way. Especially if he believed the problems were his to bear alone. “There are things we know he’s not telling us. And it all roots back to Beacon Hills, Danno.”

Danny sighed because there was no rebutting that, it was fact. “If it helps any, I’m pretty sure his dad’s aware of how much we care for him. How much we worry. If he feels like we need to be brought in, I actually think he will.” 

“It helps a bit.” 

“But?” Danny asked because he could hear it clearly in Steve’s tone if not see it in his body language. 

Steve matched Danny’s previous sigh before he said, “It’s a Stilinski family thing. Even if I butt my way into all of your lives when you’re in danger, that was possible because it was happening in Hawaii. And there would be a trail to follow of some sort. There’s none of that here.” 

Though adjacent from the topic, when Steve said _‘here’_ he banged his hand on the desk, and Danny noticed some files. The names on them from what he could read told him they were the files they dug up on Chris Argent and Derek Hale, plus others. “Doing _some_ homework huh?”

He looked somewhat sheepish but now that it was out in the open, he fully admitted to it. “I will do my best to be patient with Stiles. He’s come such a long way and I don’t want to ruin any progress he’s made. But I also can’t just sit still.”

“Does any of this make any more sense now than it did then?” Danny asked as he reached for a folder and opened it to re-read its contents. 

“There’s a lot. Beacon Hills is...quite the place. Some of the reports I managed to get copies of read like extremely hyperbole fanfiction of someone who has never written a proper police report.” Steve replied as he rubbed his head, fighting back the headache from remembering some of what he’s read. 

“Right. Well...there’s some of that in any precinct, I think. There sadly are psychos out there who have serious screws loose that make their crimes just...horrible.” 

“It’s more than that, Danny. It’s _weird_. And there are holes. Plus you can see things _wanting_ to connect and yet they _don’t_! It’s maddening!” Steve exclaimed. 

Danny could see what Steve meant in the files. His boyfriend had written notes in the margins as well as used sticky notes and tabs. He got a feeling if he looked hard enough, he’d find a room with a corkboard and a lot of red string as Steve tried to piece together whatever mystery or mysteries Beacon Hills held. “Is it any easier trying to stick to whatever affects Stiles?” 

“Not very. There are some files Stiles is mentioned in but there’s a lot missing. The most are some speeding tickets from his teen years. And it’s _because_ of the files he’s mentioned in that it just screams that so much more happened but the evidence is missing! Adding that with how Stiles acts about his past, some of the stuff we’ve learned...remember how he mentioned his father being taken? How he-”

“Was drowned. Yeah.” It was one of the first moments they got a real glimpse of how Stiles became the man who arrived in Hawaii. It didn’t seem fake. Danny saw the bond between father and son clearly with his own eyes. It wasn’t a story Stiles would fabricate as a red herring to keep the team at bay. 

“There’s no record of it, Danny. Not in Beacon Hills Sheriff’s department and not in the Beacon Hills Memorial hospital records.” Steve added. 

Danny frowned. “...well, Stiles’s father is the Sheriff of the town. Stiles was FBI. We’ve also seen his skill sets during cases.” Danny closed the file and placed it back on Steve’s desk. “I get your initial worry, babe. Now even more so, but still…”

“We have to wait until Stiles calls for help,” Steve stated dejectedly. 

Reaching over for his boyfriend’s hand, Danny told him, “I know being patient sucks when you got that feeling in the pit of your stomach.” 

“But?”

“ _But_ ...we have to remember that Stiles knows how to handle himself. He also knows to ask for help. Whatever is going on, he knew to call his dad for backup. If anything happens, I like to believe we left a damn good impression that he’ll call _us_ for backup in case he needs it.”

“I think he will too,” Steve admitted, but his eyes held a lot of concern still. 

“I can’t help you work it out if you don’t talk to me about it babe. Despite what people think, I can’t _actually_ read your mind.” 

Steve interlocked their fingers as he squeezed Danny’s hand gently. A custom he’s gotten used to when he’s having trouble wording his thoughts and feelings. “Stiles is a lot like me, Danny.” 

“Which we’ve established. Hence his nickname of Mini-McGarrett.” 

He smirked lightly at that reminder before he frowned and sighed. “He’s going to be fighting _emotional_ demons, Danny. Noah seems to be quite the father, up in the Danno level leagues of dads, but that’s...that’s too much! Stiles will want to also spare his father as many burdens as possible! And I just...I wish we were there with him.” 

“You big softie,” Danny said as he stood, still holding Steve’s hand, and pulling his boyfriend up as well. “Why don’t we go and get something to eat. We can send Stiles a text and see how he’s doing.” 

They discussed what they were craving and where they wanted to go until they reached the car. The first moment or so of the drive was quiet before Steve said, “There’s also the whole ‘Derek’ thing.” 

Danny rolled his eyes lightly and commented, “The guy who stayed even after your shovel talk and took a bullet for me?” 

“Is that going to be brought up every time I want to discuss his deal?” 

“Normally I’d bark this up to your overzealous McGarrett-y self, but I’ve read the files too. Maybe not all of them but enough to get why you’re worried.” Danny told him. 

“Moving to Hawaii is a commitment,” Steve commented. 

“True. As you know very well I’m familiar with.” 

“Right. Exactly. You came here because you didn’t have a choice.” 

“No, I did not.” Danny agreed. There were some people who wouldn’t do what Danny’s done. Who would accept their child going to live with their mother across the country and simply pay child support. But not him. He uprooted his whole life, left behind the rest of his family, and basically restarted his career to follow his daughter all the way across the country. But that was the love of a parent and child. Were Derek and Stiles in love? And _that_ deeply? “There’s a lot on paper against him, but...we got to see some of him in person. And Stiles likes him.” 

Steve scoffed at the last statement. “He himself also admitted it could be a mistake.” 

“Stiles is pretty self-aware. Old soul. Mature, despite his nickname coming from your likeness.” Danny teased. 

“Hey!” 

With a more genuine yet smaller smile, Danny reminded him, “His walls are still coming down, Steve. Stiles is guarded and careful. Whatever decisions he makes, even those made with his dick, are going to be calculated...to some extent.”

Steve ‘hmmed’ with a deep frown. “What if Derek isn’t his Danno? What if he’s his Catherine?” 

At that, Danny did make a face. Not just at the insinuation but he also now had a better understanding as to where Steve’s concerns were rooted. When Braeden Smith was in the mix, she reminded Steve of Greer. Someone with ties to dangerous work who he once worked alongside with whose loyalty wasn’t as set or as moral as his own. Who ended up betraying him for her own needs as well as some sort of personal revenge. 

Though he doesn’t doubt Steve’s love for him or the commitment in their relationship, that sense of society’s pressure of the traditional was things were still weighs on Steve, and sometimes on Danny too. For as much as Steve wonders what might have been with Catherine, Danny wonders what might have been if he and Rachel had somehow made it work…

In the end, those ideals weren’t for the sake of their own happiness but for the sake of older values that didn’t hold up well these days. 

“Well, Derek seems to be willing to give up whatever else he had going on to move to the island. We won’t know if that’s true until it happens though. Until then, we put a pin in it. We don’t forget it, but we focus on it when it’s relevant. You weren’t wrong. Stiles’ battles at home will deal less with guns, we hope, and more with emotions...which can’t be said are his forte.”   
  


"You're right. We make sure Stiles is okay, he'll be coming back, and then we deal with Derek if and when he decides to actually move to the island." They drove for a few moments in silence before Steve grumbled, "Which he can do somewhat easily. The guy's loaded."   
  


"Are you saying that with that tone just because he wants in into Stiles's pants or is there another reason?" Danny questioned with a raised eyebrow.   
  


Steve let out a deep breath through his nose, "There's something there, Danny. _With_ Derek! I don't know _what_ it is, but there's something about that guy."   
  


"He's rich, he's handsome, he's mysterious, he has some danger element to him..."  
  


"Oi, peddle back, alright? I'm _right_ here! I'm more handsome, more mysterious, and hell of more dangerous." Steve told Danny clearly as his jealousy poked through.   
  


"My _point_ ," Danny emphasized, "Well, it was actually trying to get what _your_ point was? Like him or not, he's alluring. We've seen him up close and personal and some of what he's like doesn't all add up to what's on paper. Stiles promised he'd tell us everything one day. That day might be sooner rather than later _if_ Derek is indeed coming to Hawaii. We just need to be patient."  
  


"You're just warming up to him because he took a bullet for you."   
  


"It's nice not to be shot, yes, that gives him a point in favor, Steven," Danny said with a slight eye roll. His voice was full of mirth as he said, "You're cute when you're jealous. But you don't need to worry babe. I'm properly taken."   
  


Steve smirked proudly at that and reached over with his right hand and interlocked his fingers, and pulled Danny's hand up to his lips and kissed it. His smirk reformed back into a slight frown as he asked, "Do you think I'm overreacting?"   
  


"No," Danny answered without hesitation. "Your heart's in the right place, babe. My instincts are as flared as yours."  
  


"You're hiding it pretty well," Steve scoffed lightly.   
  


"Teen daughter, I'm well-practiced." Danny retorted.   
  


"I'm worried and I'm sure there's a deeper mystery going on here on top of whatever all else Stiles still has to tell us."   
  


"Look, we're almost to Kamekona's. Once there we'll call Stiles. He's very much like you, he'll love to take our call rather than deal with whatever he's got to do today." Danny told him, and Steve sped the remaining distance. While Danny got their usuals, Steve pressed the phone icon on Stiles's contact page of his phone. 


End file.
